Meanwhile in Reality
by Bleach Ninjas with Fire
Summary: All Chapters Re-Updated and Rewritten New Version. (High School AU of Rekka no Ken) Accidents in Bern lead to a merge Lycia and Bern Academy. Nate (Tactician) is being plagued with nightmares Elibe which interfere with his classes, part-time job and social life. Multiple Pairings of multiple kinds. Violence, swearing, character deaths and no lemons so far.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Nameless Nightmares and Perils of the Past**

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Fire Emblem franchise. Shame ain't it.

**My Note: **Ok, so here we are again. It's good to see some familiar faces re-reading and new faces reading for the first time. I do hope you people are re-reading because I have re-written all the chapters I have written as well as written up a new one.

This is an Academy AU which contains the characters of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and some from Sword of Seals. There will be violence, there will be swearing and there will be character death. There will be multiple pairings of multiple kinds, NO LEMONS… so far, but there definitely sexual references. This chapter also contains spoilers for one of the Final Chapters of Rekka no Ken, namely Light Part One.

* * *

The sound of metal clanging against metal could be heard echoing throughout the room as it was accompanied by the loud crashes of multiple explosions which in turn filled the room with smoke. A young man clad in green spun around, his eyes wide with confusion as he was no idea where he was. It was dark, very dark since the room was underground, but it wasn't a cave or a tomb but instead it was more like a chamber, a large carved room that was dimly lit with torches here and there. The room had an overall eerie feeling to it, one that unsettled the green clad boy to no end, it broke down his tolerance of large, creepy caverns… which was already incredibly low to begin with.

The boy in green staggered around the chamber, straining his eyes to see through the dim light, just in time to see a horseman aiming a bow at him. The young man could hardly let out a gasp of surprise as he tried to back away from the horseman's aim, but his movement was slow and sluggish and he barely made it a half-step back before said horseman released his grip on the string and shot the arrow.

"Nathaniel! Watch out!" a familiar female voice commanded from behind him.

_Nathaniel? _the boy asked himself, unsure of the name, it didn't seem to fit right.

Regaining his focus, the boy… Nathaniel… was pushed aside and replaced with the woman who had called him out. Blade in hand, the woman slashed through the air and it took a moment for Nathaniel to realise that the woman had sliced the arrow right out of the sky. In another moment Nathaniel realised that he knew this woman, this woman before him but at the same time, he didn't.

"L-Lyn?" Nathaniel asked in shock and bewilderment as he examined the woman that stood before him.

Lyn was Lyn, logic had taken Nathaniel that far, but there were things that were different about the woman he gazed at. For one thing this Lyn was a woman, more mature than the girl he was familiar with. Not mature in the age sense but instead she was mature in the way that she seemed to have more experience and wisdom than girls her age were supposed to have. Lyn also carried a sword and a bow and that was what really set the difference between the two Lyns. Though even with the differences, there were still the similarities, both Lyn's had long dark blue hair, though this mature Lyn's hair was longer, and he could see the familiar spark of enthusiasm in her eye as she looked over at him.

Lyn began to respond to Nathaniel's seemingly stupid question but before she could finish a word she was cut off by a rather large and heavy axe hitting the ground between them. Nathaniel tried to step back, his movement becoming easier but this victory was short lived as he was hit with the flat of the axe, causing him to stumble to the ground. With a small grunt, Lyn jumped and spun, slicing across the attacker's midsection, blood covered her blade, spurted onto her front and Nathaniel's shoes. This did not stop her attacker however and instead the axe wielder just batted Lyn away with the flat of the axe, similar to how he batted Nathaniel, causing her to crash into a nearby pillar. The axe wielder then turned to Nathaniel, who was to shocked to even scramble to his feet. He could only roll away as he dodged the swing of the axe, but Nathaniel hadn't realised how close he was to the wall and found himself right against it, unable to dodge the next swing. The axe swung again, going straight for his neck until, with a gag, Nathaniel was pulled back, out of the axe's path, only to be held up by the scruff of his neck as he could only watch the small figure of Lyn pick herself up from the pillar and charge at the axe man.

"What the hell's your problem Nathaniel? Even you can be more useful than this in a battle. Recent events getting to your head?" a gruff and arrogant voice growled in his ear before its owner dropped him to the ground once more.

With that voice alone, Nathaniel could identify the speaker, it was of course, Hector. He could recognize Hector's arrogance a mile away. As Nathaniel brought himself to his feet he turned to look and see, and sure enough it was Hector. It took Nathaniel a moment longer to recognize Oswin standing behind Hector. Like Lyn, the two men held certain differences and similarities to the ones that Nathaniel could picture in his head. The two men wore great suits of armour, Hector in a dark blue whilst Oswin wore a burnt orange colour. The two men also held weapons of tremendous size, Hector held an axe that he held over his shoulder whilst Oswin held some sort or lance or spear by his side.

Nathaniel opened his mouth to explain but found it difficult to form a proper word, his voice becoming similar to his movement earlier. This problem only heightened Nathaniel's annoyance by Hector's mere presence, even if the blue haired male seemed to be so much more mature. His attempt at speech was cut off however as Hector picked him up.

"Hold that thought," Hector smirked smugly as he blocked a blow with his free hand from a muscular, blonde swordsman who carried a sword at least half his size… at least.

Hector drove his weight onto his axe hand which in turn caused the swordsman to stumble back. Hector then turned and threw Nathaniel, much to the boys shock, to Oswin who unceremoniously caught the boy in his armoured arms. The pair could only watch in amazement as Hector duelled the swordsman, the pair on even ground, even if Hector seemed to have the disadvantage of bringing an axe to a swordfight. Nathaniel wondered for a moment as he tried to think why he knew that that was a bad idea, but he soon shrugged it off and instead of watching Hector and the blonde, Nathaniel found himself scoping the entire area, as if he was driven by some sort of instinct that he held within himself.

In the centre of the room, Nathaniel could see Lyn finishing off the axe wielding man that had attacked the two of them before. She spun, she stabbed and she sliced until the man fell to the ground, very much dead. Further along, the horseman from earlier who had attacked Nathaniel, was raising his bow and taking aim at Lyn who's back was turned. Before he could even warn her, the bow string was released and the arrow sped towards the woman who cut it down, as simple as that, she unsheathed her blade and turned, her sword cutting through the arrow before she resheathed it. She stood silent and calm amongst the battle that went on around her, waiting for the horseman to make his move. Nathaniel thought that the waiting was going to go on forever until Lyn jumped to the side, dodging two arrows that Nathaniel didn't even see get shot, and took refuge behind a pillar. From that point on the battle of speed between the horseman and Lyn became one that was purely focused on range attack, evident when Lyn brought down the bow from her back and strung an arrow, peeking out from the pillar and shooting it without even aiming. Lyn had her shockingly impressive skill with the bow and the cover of the pillar on her side whilst the horseman could only ride about the room, hoping his speed would keep himself, a harder target to hit whilst moving.

Something else grabbed his attention, distracting him yet again as he spotted a slim, dark haired woman weaving through the crowd of fighters, seeming completely unnoticed by the warriors around her. It took Nathaniel a moment to realise that the direction the dark haired woman was heading was straight towards them, more so towards Hector and the blonde. A bad feeling swept through Nathaniel and pointed at the woman, his movement now feeling completely normal and easy.

"Oswin…" Nathaniel pretty much whispered to the larger male.

Oswin turned to Nathaniel and followed the direction to which he was pointing and after a moment of following, he could clearly see the dark haired woman sneaking throughout the battlefield.

"Shit," Oswin swore, much to Nathaniel's surprise. "Hadn't thought that she would be brought back so quickly. Hell, I didn't even think that she would have been brought back at all…"

"W-who is she?" Nathaniel asked, unable to see the woman's face, though he doubted he'd even be able to recognize her if he did see it.

Oswin looked down at Nathaniel, his eyebrows creased in confusion at Nathaniel's unknowingly stupid question which in turn caused Nathaniel to smile stupidly. Oswin lowered Nathaniel to his feet, something the latter was grateful for as he suspected Hector would have just dropped him, and the orange clad man began to approach the dark haired woman slowly, his large, bright and chunky armour doing nothing for stealth, but nevertheless the woman still believed that she held the element of surprise. Oswin, spear in hand, rose the metal pole high as he took aim at the dark haired woman who calmly and stealthily approached Hector and the blonde as if they weren't even fighting each other. Nathaniel looked back at the fight between Hector and the blonde to see the blonde man parrying all of Hector's swings with little trouble. All of a sudden their was a loud grunt from Oswin as he threw his spear at the woman.

Time seemed to almost stop as the appear approached the woman. Before Nathaniel could blink, the woman let out a snarlish grin and grabbed the end of the spear, just above the point, and stopped it from stabbing her. She spun the spear around until she held it casually by her side.

Meanwhile Hector rose his axe in the air, preparing for a swing that would break the blonde's blade but let out a yell of surprise as the blonde charged at him and grabbed him tightly around the torso. Hector drive the axe down and into the blonde's back but it was for naught as the blonde man showed no registration of the pain that should have been caused. The next sound that could be heard was a yell of pain, Nathaniel at first thought it was a slow reaction on the blondes part but was horrified as he realised that the yell belonged to Hector. Nathaniel watched as the blonde man shoved his sword up through the right side of Hector's back and kept on pushing until it had stabbed through his front and into himself, not even blinking as the sword penetrated his skin unlike Hector who roared in pain.

"Hector!" Oswin yelled out.

"H-H-Hector!" Nathaniel half stammered, half yelled, having finally found his voice even though it was a weak version of what it should have been in this case.

Nathaniel began to move towards the blue haired warrior but was stopped when Oswin's armoured arm cut in front of him. Oswin pushed Nathaniel back and ran, he ran fast to Hector, but after a moment Nathaniel realised that Oswin wasn't running to Hector but instead the space between Hector and the dark haired woman. And that was when Nathaniel saw it, the woman rose the spear high and threw it. Oswin jumped for the spear but his hand missed by an inch and it kept on flying until it hit it's true target, piercing Hector straight in the back and continuing through until it pierced through the blonde as well. Oswin shouted in fury as he landed on the floor, watching helpless as the two other men collapsed to the ground. Hector was completely and utterly defeated.

"Hector…" Nathaniel pretty much whimpered as he watched the man lying on the ground, weapons jutting out of him.

Nathaniel began to approach Hector and the blonde man, both of which lay still on the ground. Oswin charged off, running at the dark haired woman who merely laughed madly and jumped back. The woman's attitude only made Oswin roar in anger as he attempted to attack her bare handed.

The green clad boy continued to move towards Hector, his footsteps slow and hesitant, nervous as to what Hector's state may be. As he reached the collapsed mass of Hector and the blonde, Nathaniel kneeled beside the two men, ignoring the blonde man almost entirely. Grabbing onto the spear, he began to pull it out before he was stopped by a groan beside him.

"No… no… d-don't do that," Hector instructed, his voice weak. "I-It'll just… make me… bleed more…"

Nathaniel could only nod in reply as he watched Hector on the ground, half covered with the blonde man, his chest heaving and bleeding from his chest and mouth. Nathaniel could tell that every second that Hector breathed was pure pain. The boy in green fell back from his knees and straight to the ground, utterly distraught.

"S-Somebody h-h-help!" Nathaniel stammered out loudly, desperate for someone, for anyone, to come and assist.

Nathaniel looked up to see two horrific sights unfolding before him. Lyn and the horseman were now in the middle of a swordfight, having run out of arrows. Lyn blocked and dodged the slices the horseman delivered from above but when he rose his sword, so high and powerful it was obvious what was about to happen.

"Lyn…!" Nathaniel tried to warn.

His warning was for naught as the powerful strike came down and cutting across her chest and causing her to fall to the floor with one last moan of pain. Closer to Nathaniel was the falling of orange armour, his eyes widened as he realised that the burnt orange armour was covered in scorch marks and as it landed on the ground, it revealed the dark haired woman standing behind it, some sort of flame in her hand as she smiled wickedly.

"Nathaniel help us!" a younger voice cried out but as Nathaniel looked up to see its owner, his vision was blocked by a large cloud of smoke.

The green cad boy turned away from the smoke, wiping his eyes and looking down at Hector. A small, yet still slightly arrogant, smile appeared on the bluenette's lips as he heaved one last breath and his chest stopped rising.

"Hector?" Nathaniel whispered, hoping for some sort of answer, knowing he would receive none. The only thing he thought he could do was shout.

"HECTOR!" Nate screamed as he fell from his chair and down onto the carpeted floor beneath him. He was no longer in the chamber.

* * *

**My Note: **There we are know my friendly readers. If you could all be so kind, could ya review or re-review or re-re-review if that's even possible.


	2. Awkward Awakenings and Beautiful Boys

**Chapter One: Awkward Awakenings and a Beautiful Boy**

**Disclaimer: **I am very sad to inform you that I do not own the Fire Emblem Franchise.

**My Note: **My second redone and updated chapter which is ironically the first actual chapter. This chapter takes place in the AU which is Lycia Academy. As a sidenote, Nathaniel is Nate, his name is just different depending on which universe we are in.

* * *

"HECTOR!" Nate screamed as he fell from his chair and down onto the carpeted floor beneath him, hitting his head on the desk as he fell.

Nate clutched his head in pain as he looked around the room, his eyes filled with a mixture of shock and horror. He easily deduced that he was no longer in the dark chamber, instead he was in the last place that he wanted to wake up in, when all things were considered. He was slumped on the floor of the Ancient History classroom, right in the middle of one of Professor Pent's lectures. To his left sat Eliwood and Lyn, the Lyn he knew instead of the more aggressive one that he met in the chamber. He soon realised that Eliwood and Lyn, along with everyone else in the class, were staring at Nate with as much shock as Nate had in his own eyes.

Composing himself, Nate rose to his feet, it was much easier than when he was in the chamber. He brushed off the dust on his jacket, the hood pulled over his head as it always was and raised his head to see Professor Pent staring straight at him. Professor Pent's expression was simply one that was startled.

"I-I would like to request a visit to the Infirmary, P-Professor," Nate stuttered, his voice lacking the calmness he was trying to achieve and glad that the top of the hood hid the look in his eyes.

Pent shook his head, not to answer but instead to clear his head and regain his demeanour before he allowed himself to answer, "Of course, of course. Take as long as you need just… Lyn? Eliwood? Will one of you two go with him and make sure that he arrives safe."

"Of course Professor," Lyn answered before Eliwood could. Her voice was calm, a contrast against the murmurs and muttering that was breaking out through the students.

The pair departed the classroom, throwing a wave each at Eliwood. They didn't say a word until they were out of the room and the door had closed fully behind them . As soon as she heard the click of the door, Lyn spun around to face Nate, questions practically floating across her azure eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked, her calm voice beginning to sound more worried.

"Ye-yeah…I-I'm fine," Nate lied, tripping over his very own words.

Lyn rose an eyebrow in scepticism, "You don't sound fine, you're stuttering. And you don't stutter often…"

"I-I'm just sleepy. C-come…. Come on, Professor Pent wants you to get me to the Infirmary. So… let's go to the Infirmary.

The pair continued to walk through the Academy corridors in silence due to Nate's slight level of annoyance. The silence was broken however as Lyn started to laugh under her breath.

"What?" Nate asked, curiosity obvious in his voice.

Lyn only started to laugh louder causing Nate to look around nervously for any teachers or classes who might get disturbed by a noise coming from outside their rooms.

"What is it?" Nate repeated, desperate to stop Lyn from laughing to loudly.

"Oh it's nothing… I just never really thought you'd go for a guy like Hector," Lyn answered between laughter until she finally burst out in laughter once she had finished and had to find support against a wall to keep herself standing.

"W-what?"

"You're stuttering again," Lyn stated, not stopping her laughter though.

"I-I know that!" Nate yelled to loudly causing the two of them to stop dead silent.

In the moment they were silent they could easily hear the sound of approaching footsteps from one of the nearby classrooms. Lyn started to push Nate and the two of them rushed around a corner as the door opened, revealing Professor Wallace who looked around for a moment, slightly confused and annoyed, before returning to the Maths class he was teaching.

Around the corner Lyn and Nate sighed in relief, glad that they dodged the bullet that was a lecture from Professor Wallace. Lyn began to walk off yet again before she was stopped by Nate, who coughed to get her attention.

"Could you tell me what you meant now?" Nate pouted as he looked up at Lyn which caused her to smile, but she held off on the laughter.

"Well…" Lyn paused as she thought things through. "When you were sleeping, you were kind of muttering about something, at first you sounded confused and then annoyed at something until you quieted down for a while and then all of a sudden you yelled out Hector's name. You must have been having quite the dream. You and Hector must have been having some fun…"

Nate could only watch as Lyn started to erupt in giggles once again, causing Nate to sigh in annoyance and play with his hood.

"Not quite…" Nate muttered as images of swords, axes and lances flashed through his mind.

He could see it all over again, clear as day. The image of Hector fighting the blonde, Oswin throwing the spear, the dark haired woman catching and re-throwing the spear, both the spear and the lance cutting through Hector's body and finally the image of Hector falling to the floor. Nate's face fell as he recalled the images and turned to Lyn who appeared as if she was about to collapse to the floor in laughter.

"Lyn…" Nate said, his tone slightly pissed.

Lyn looked up at Nate which in turn caused her to stop laughing and settle down. Her face turned into an expression that was slightly apologetic, knowing that she may have taken her joke to far. Nate didn't really blame her, she didn't actually know what she was making fun of. Plus, Nate didn't see her laugh this hard to often, usually acting a tad more mature and serious but no where near as mature and serious as the _other _one.

"Sorry Nate, but you know that I'm not the only one who thought it. I mean pretty much everyone in the class probably are thinking what I'm thinking. Even Professor Pent and Eliwood…" Lyn trailed off awkwardly.

"Eliwood?" Nate asked confused as he began to walk again, Lyn following and joining him.

"Well yeah… That's why I'm here and he's not…" Lyn stated, carrying the same awkward tone as before.

"I don't follow," Nate replied, still quite confused.

"Nate, you've known Eliwood as long as I have… surely you know…" Lyn trailed off, expecting Nate to figure it out.

"Oh… Oh! He likes Hector," Nate surmised, confident with his answer before he saw Lyn rolling her eyes at him.

"No Nate, the opposite," Lyn replied, once again expecting Nate to be able to figure it out.

"He hates Hector?" Nate asked and answered, unsure.

"No. You know that they've been friends since they were kids," Lyn answered, her eyes rolling once again.

"Damn. Then what is it?" Nate asked fed up and stuck for answers.

"Eliwood's kind of… homophobic," Lyn answered finally.

"So? You know I'm not gay."

"Yeah… you just like guys."

"But I prefer girls… Most of the time anyway…"

"I don't really think he'd mind that much…" Lyn stated, but at the same time not really sure if that was true or not. "But when one of his friends yells out his best friends name after what we all think is a _special_ dream, it's bound to get on his less tolerant side."

"But does he know about…" Nate trailed off.

"Hector being bisexual? I'm not sure… I don't think so, Hector's been pretty low key about it."

"Not around me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…" Nate lied as they finally reached the infirmary.

Approaching the door, Nate rapped his knuckles on the wood. The pair stood quietly, waiting for the door to be answered before Nate finally broke the silence.

"You know something? I don't think I've ever actually visited the Infirmary before. The nurse, what's she like?"

"Well actually Nate-"

Lyn was soon cut off as the door opened suddenly and revealed a mature looking man who stared, no it was more of a glare, who glared at the two of them. He was fairly tall and had a stern look about him, especially his face which was sombre and seemed like it couldn't actually hold any great amount of emotion. To Nate, he seemed to be like an emotionless shell of a man who's greatest talent is to glare at people who knocked on doors. He had short silver hair and wore what seemed to be some sort of white lab coat over a white buttoned shirt and grey pants. The three of them stood in silence, Lyn and Nate threw a look at each other while the man did not say a word until…

"Can I help you?" the man asked, sounding like he didn't care whether Nate stayed or not.

Regaining his composure and fixing his hood, Nate gave his answer, 'We're looking for the nurse."

As he gave his answer to the man he could here the noise of skin hitting skin, like a hand slapping something. Nate turned slightly to see Lyn partaking in the age old act of a face palm which Nate took to mean that he had just said something very stupid, which he had.

"I _am_ the nurse," the man answered, sounding slightly irritated but in the way that he had heard this question many times before.

_Of course he is, _Nate thought to himself, feeling his stutters coming on.

"Professor Pent sent us," Lyn cut in before Nate could embarrass himself further.

"Both of you or just one?" the man asked as he turned back into the Infirmary, gesturing for the pair to follow him in.

"Um. I-It's j-just-" Nate started before Lyn cut in once again.

"It's just him," Lyn informed for Nate, who thanked her in silence.

The two followed closely behind the Nurse until the three of them were standing in the Infirmary.

"I am Nurse Renault, take a seat," Nurse Renault ordered before turning to Lyn. "Do you need something?"

"Oh? No… I was just sent to make sure he gets here ok," Lyn answered hesitantly.

"Then go back to your class and inform your Professor that you have done your job and stop taking up space in my Infirmary."

"Of course Nurse Renault. I'll see you later Nate."

Lyn left as fast as she could, not even sparing a wave to Nate as she walked through the door and closed it, as to not irritate or annoy Nurse Renault. Renault then turned to look at Nate, his cold stare intimidating Nate so much that the boy wanted to retreat inside of his jacket.

"What seems to be the problem?" Nurse Renault questioned, his gaze unwavering.

"W-well-"

"Try not to stutter," Nurse Renault requested interrupting Nate.

"Try not to interrupt," Nate muttered under his breathe before continuing with an attempt at clear speech. "I fell a-asleep in class…"

Nate deliberately left out the part about his nightmare. Nurse Renault must have sensed that he was leaving something out though as his eyes once again narrowed as Nate looked away from him, dipping his face so that he couldn't see Renault's cold gaze from underneath his jacket's hood. Nurse Renault let out a sigh as Nate continued to look down at the tiled floor.

"Go have a sleep in one of the beds at the back, just don't disturb my other patient or I will be forced to send you out," Renault informed as he pointed Nate to the back of the room.

Nate simply stared at the Nurse who turned around and returned to his desk, starting some paperwork. Nate also turned around and walked through the curtain that separated the two halves of the room and retreated towards one of the beds at the very back of the room. As he walked past the bed that was second from the curtain on the left, he noticed a patient lying in the bed.

_So this is who Nurse Renault was referring to… _Nate thought to himself as he glanced at the bed.

As soon as he had glanced he looked straight back at the bed and simply stared as he was overcome with quite the shock. Lying there in the bed in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long silky looking blonde hair and the most soft and beautiful face he had ever seen that looked so peaceful as she slept, she looked to be older than Nate, in the senior year. She wore the white long sleeved school shirt but her lower half was covered with the bed sheet and she wore a white scarf around her neck. Nate could almost feel a trickle of blood escaping his nose as he looked on before he quickly shuffled along to the bed next to, as it was the furthest one from the Infirmary door.

Once he had reached his own bed he started to take off his hood, feeling almost naked without it and slipped off his sneakers, leaving him in only his white school shirt and black school pants. Though he felt slightly uncomfortable, he laid on the bed so that he could get some sleep. Then the question arose. Did he even want to go back to sleep? Back to the battle where Oswin and Lyn fought. Back to the fight where Hector died. Turning onto his side he faced the wall and continued to think to himself.

_I'm being ridiculous. It was just a dream and what are the chances that I'm even going to have the same dream or even something similar? _he thought to himself, chuckling slightly at himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nate, no… Nathaniel stood in the entrance of the chamber. Though it was dark he could just about see all the way across the room. As he looked to his left, his right and behind him, he could see numerous people dressed in armours and clothes of different colours, each holding weapons of different type and side.

On his left stood Lyn, tall and proud as she held a long katana by her side, a bow attached to her back. Her blue hair was longer and messier than the other Lyn's and her clothing of dark blue was torn in places and looked to be slightly dirty or worn out.

On his far right stood the larger form of Hector standing even taller and prouder than Lyn. He carried a massive axe on his shoulder, the same axe he used before… or in this case, later. His strong blue armour would have shone if it weren't for the dust and dirt that covered it, many cracks and scratches covered the armour due to the lack of time he had to properly care for it.

To his immediate right however was a new face, or a familiar face, Nathaniel wasn't sure how to describe it. To his right, dismounting from a white horse that seemed out of place, was Eliwood. He wore blue clothing, no doubt wearing a layer of protective armour underneath. He carried a sword of great size, broad and long by his side that looked more powerful than Lyn's katana or Hector's axe. He stepped forward, his very presence itself filling the atmosphere with its level of authority.

"Listen to me!" Eliwood commanded all of his warriors in the chamber. "This is my fight now! Mine alone! Everyone, stay back!"

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Hector asked, confused. "We've come this far together, haven't we?

"That's right!" Lyn agreed happily. "I've said it before. We all feel the same way."

"Hector… Lyn…" Eliwood whispered, seeming relieved.

A young boy with bright blue hair ran forward, past Nathaniel and stopping in front of Eliwood, "Don't forget me, Lord Eliwood! And… Ninian. I'm sure she's here as well."

"Nils…" Eliwood smiled sadly before turning to Nathaniel. "Ah! Nathaniel, you too?"

"I didn't say anything…" Nathaniel replied confused but was drowned out by other voices.

Voices started to ring out through the cavern, the majority of the voices seemed to be familiar to him.

"It is for this moment that I have lived…"

"For the honour of the knights of Ostia."

"Blessed Saint Elimine, please grant us a miracle…"

"If I die here… so be it…"

"I've lived long enough. I've no regrets..."

"Knights should fight, not speak!… Was that right?"

"Let me handle this! There's much I can do."

"I don't want to lose anyone, so I will fight my strongest." "Let this battle be forgotten by history... That is all I ask."

They continued on until finally Eliwood rose his sword high with his great strength and shouted: "Everyone... Let's go! We've got to stop Nergal!"

The warriors all began to advance forward, slowly passing Nathaniel as they progressed through the chamber. He could hear the grinding of stone, as if a number of stone doors were opening. As he gazed at the congregation advancing he was struck on the back by a large hand, he turned to see Hector staring seriously at him.

"C'mon Nathaniel, this is the fight for our lives," Hector said, a grin forming. "Wake up!"

* * *

Nate woke up with a jolt and shot up from his bed, bringing himself up so that he was in a sitting position and holding his head in his hands. He was totally confused, he was sort of surprised and kind of worried to say the least. He hadn't expected to have that dream since he had convinced himself not to before he fell asleep.

_It's that thing, the power of the mind. You should dream about what you last thought about before you fall asleep…shouldn't you? _Nate reasoned with himself. _So if the last thing I thought about was not thinking about the dream than that would be why I had dreamt the dream instead of not dreaming the dream… right?_

Before he could continue his wonderfully confusing train of thought he could hear the sound of shuffling from the bed next to him, the girl's bed… the _beautiful_ girl's bed.

"Renault? Renault are you there?" the girl called out, her voice deeper than expected.

Hurried footsteps hit the tiled floor as Nurse Renault approached the woman's bed to answer her call.

"You should be getting your rest. You shouldn't strain yourself," Nurse Renault warned, his voice actually sounding a tad concerned.

"I'm fine Renault. I think I'm okay to return to class now. You don't have to worry about me," the girl reassured as the sound of her leaving her bed could be heard.

"You're the only person who I _do_ worry about," Nurse Renault answered bitterly, not that the tone was that much different from his usual tone. "You can go back to class if you insist, but I do not recommend it."

_Lucius, that's such a pretty name… _Nate thought to himself with a smile before he realised something was off. _Wait a minute…_

"Huh!" Nate yelled in shock at his epiphany.

He rose to his feet and pulled the curtain separating the two beds back and stared at the 'girl' who stood close to Nurse Renault. Nate ignored the wide eyed glare of fury that Nurse Renault watched him with.

"Y-You're a g-guy?" Nate stuttered at Lucius which caused the both of them to form a blush on their faces.

Lucius's blush was caused by the familiar embarrassment he felt at the question whilst Nate's was caused by his earlier thoughts. As Lucius gave a awkward, yet confused smile. Nurse Renault approached Nate and towered over him, not failing at intimidation.

"Umm…" Nate whimpered in surprise as he saw the look of anger that was on Nurse Renault's face.

"I believe I told you that if you disturbed my patient I would throw you out," Nurse Renault stated, his voice most venomous.

"W-well I-" Nate tried to explain before he was cut off again by the angry Nurse.

"You have deliberately broken my one rule I had told you to obey. Come with me," he continued as he grabbed Nate's arm and started to drag him out of the room.

"B-but my s-shoes," Nate started once again but was cut off again.

"Nurse Renault, you don't have to…" Lucius started, trying to help.

"Quiet, the both of you," Nurse Renault commanded.

"But I-" Nate tried again.

"I will not hear it. Come with me now," Nurse Renault cut in once again as he continued to drag him out of the room.

"Goodbye, it was a pleasure meeting you," Lucius giggled as he watched the two of them going towards the door.

Nurse Renault pushed Nate through the freshly opened door as the latter answered, "Y-yeah, it was nice to-"

The door slammed shut and a huff could be heard on the other side from Nurse Renault. Nate turned away with his own huff as he looked down at his shoeless feet and began to walk back to class.

* * *

**My Note: **Wow. This updated chapter has over double the content compared to the last one. Ain't that swell?_  
_


	3. Shoeless Strolls and Flirty Footballers

**Chapter Two: Shoeless Strolls and a Flirtatious Footballer**

**Disclaimer: **Sorry guys but I don't own the Fire Emblem Franchise. I have one of their games and have played a few more, they are so… beautiful…

**My Notes: **The third re-written chapter that has been rewritten and updated. Keep in mind that there are four different years here at Lycia Academy: Freshman, Sophomore, Junior and Senior.

* * *

Nate let out a huff of defiance once again as he slumped against the Infirmary door, still greatly annoyed at Nurse Renault's aggressive attitude and pure stubbornness shown when he threw him of the Infirmary. Standing straight, Nate took a step forward but stumbled into a wall as the hallway began to spin around him when his head began to feel light and throb in pain.

He had no doubt that this newfound pain pulsing in his head was from a mixture of his unusual dreams and all the quick movement he was doing straight after he got out of his bed. Images flowed through his head with each pulse. Lyn slicing through the body of the man with the axe, Hector duelling the blonde swordsman, the Dark Haired Woman weaving through the crowd of fighters and then the most horrible of the visions.

With a shake of his head to clear his head, he waited for the pain to subside before he rose up straight and began to wander through the hallways, not strictly concerned with getting back to Professor Pent's Ancient History lecture. Refusing to let his mind wander to far he began to focus on something else, namely the soft and fuzzy feeling on his feet because he left his damn shoes in the Infirmary.

"That damn Nurse," Nate muttered to himself as he sighed into his palm.

This was not Nate's best of days, first the dream business, interrupting the lecture, more dream business and then getting thrown out of the Infirmary without his shoes. It was frankly an accumulation of events that were steadily growing in both frequency of occurrence and level of annoyance.

With a defeated groan Nate slid to the ground, resting his butt against the carpeted hallway floor. The idea of going to class was not one that seemed to be to important, and he could always just tell Professor Pent that he was in the Infirmary this entire time if need be. There shouldn't to many questions asked, if any for that matter.

_How long do I even have until next period? _Nate asked himself as he reached into his pocket for his phone.

Pulling out his mobile, he looked down at the time that lit up the screen. It was half past one which meant that he had a good fifteen minutes before the bell rang for everyone to go and have their lunch break. He had fifteen minutes to relax in the hallway, hope no one comes along to find him and maybe head over to the Dining Hall a little earlier if he feels like it. He didn't get out of class to often, maybe he'd call in sick from the Dorms sometimes but he'd never really skipped over an actual class before, though he wasn't actually sure if this counted as he was feeling a bit odd.

If a person started skipping class at the Academy it became clear after a while, the Professor's had a habit of keeping their students on a short leash at times and the Headmaster's assistant had all the students schedules clear in her head. It was unnerving really. More so, gossip spread like wildfire at the Academy, rumours being like a form of currency. Everybody has at least a few rumours they know, but no one knows where they stem from though the word is that they have been coming from pink haired sophomore who apparently could chatter something fierce. If this girl was held at gunpoint she'd probably make the guy shoot himself.

Nate's train of thought was interrupted as he felt the overwhelming sense of being watched by someone. Tucking his phone back into his pocket as he glanced to his left but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, only an empty hallway. Glancing back over to his right he thought the result was the same until he spotted a small figure retreat around the corner at the end of the stretch.

"What the?" Nate muttered to himself as he rose to his feet.

Nate began to slowly walk towards the corner where the figure was supposed to be hiding. As he approached the corner he heard a quiet shuffling sound followed by padded footsteps against the carpeted floor. Picking up the pace, Nate turned around the corner just in time to see a yellow scarf going around the next one.

"H-Hey! Slow down," Nate yelled as he rounded the next corner again, once again just in time to watch the scarf disappear.

Rushing to the newest corner, Nate was in time to see the small figure scampering down the stairs to the first floor of the Academy. The boy looked like he was in the freshman year. He had short, light bluey-green hair and his build was short, thin and frail. Even with the distance between them Nate thought that the boy looked so fragile that harsh words could make him shatter.

Slowing down to a walk as he reached the top of the staircase, his socks dragging along the carpet. Treading down the stairs, he couldn't hear the boys footsteps or see the boy himself.

Sighing in defeat, Nate pulled his phone out of his pocket to see the time.

_Well, I guess that was fun while it lasted. I've still got another ten minutes before lunch break, _Nate thought to himself as he gained himself a confused expression.

Soon realising that soon enough crowds of students would be pouring out of their classrooms and outside to get to the Dining Hall. But luckily for Nate, he had the upper hand and could make it to the Dining Hall with time to spare.

As he stepped outside he decided to take the long path over the hill where the Gym sat and then in between the Gym and the boys locker room where he recalled his sport shoes were being stored in his locker. As he walked the path he could easily see the entire sections of the sporting fields, which were the areas for most sports and training when weather conditions permit it, but when the weather doesn't work out the spare field in the Gym has to be shared between the Sporting Clubs such as, Soccer, Hockey, Tennis, Basketball, Netball and Football.

And on the topic of football, Nate could easily see that the Academy male football team was finishing up their emergency practice training that was set after their miserable loss in a training match against their old rival team from Bern. Even if they hadn't lost, Coach Wallace would have made them train so that they would be kept alert and ready for any surprise. Nate, along with most other students, was worried that Coach Wallace was more preparing for a war against Bern Academy as opposed to the upcoming football finals.

He watched as the football team began to jog up the hill to the locker room. It took a moment for Nate to realise he had to move along as the eleven members of the team were heading his way. Not wanting to seem like a voyeur or something, Nate began to walk towards the locker rooms as he hoped he could get his shoes and get out of there before the football team reached the locker room as well. No such luck. The footballers reached him before he was half way to the locker room.

The players begun to pass him, each one breathing heavily from their training. First was the Senior, Bartre who was doing his usual thing by making everything into a competition by seeing if he could be the first one to the locker room. He was closely followed by Eric, a Junior and a childhood friend of Eliwood's who acted like, and probably is, a stubborn bastard. The Seniors, Kent and Sain passed him next, the two seemed to be talking about something until Sain caught sight of Nate.

"Nate!" Sain called out with such a great amount of enthusiasm as Kent continued to jog on the spot. "Hello! What are you doing around here?"

"Oh… I-I'm making my way over to the locker room," Nate answered.

"Oh? Why do you need to go there?" Sain asked, inclining his head.

"I-" Nate started before he was cut off.

"Leave the boy alone, Sain," Kent told his friend before turning to Nate. "He should probably hurry along before he gets caught by our coach."

Nate thanked Kent with a silent thankyou he mouthed before turning to Sain and nodding in slight agreement.

"Oh, I suppose so," Sain replied, defeated.

His look of defeat didn't stay long however as he sped of jogging within the second, leaving Kent behind who simply sighed and followed after. The pair were soon followed by Nate himself as he walked along to the locker room and was passed the senior Harken, the eager junior Lowen, the small stature Freshman Guy, the sombre senior Raven and the bookworm senior Canas, which was surprising to say the least, he didn't exactly fit in. Each of the men, even the ones he didn't really know that well, greeted him as they passed him and each greeting, he returned with a smile and a nod, until he realised who should be next.

"Oh cra-" Nate started before a blue haired figure rushed at him.

"NATE!" a loud booming voiced shouted into his ear as a strong arm grabbed around his shoulders.

Nate looked up to see the burly Hector holding onto him while Oswin approached behind Hector, giving a polite yet somewhat pitying smile to Nate. Nate couldn't help but picture the scenes of Hector's death from his dreams, but he shook it off.

"Hey Oswin," Nate nodded before scowling at the blue haired man.

"Hello there, Nate," Oswin replied with a smile. "Come for a jog?"

"Not exactly," Nate replied before addressing his blue haired assailant. "Hey… Hector…?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Hector replied with his own question, cockiness slightly in his voice.

Nate paused as he groaned in annoyance at Hector's tone, "Get… off… me… You're getting your pit sweat on me."

The junior tried to struggle out of Hector's grip but to no avail as the blue haired man just seemed to hold tighter than before.

"You know you like it," Hector smirked, Nate could feel his wide grin on the top of his head, where Hector had taken to resting his chin.

"Besides…" Hector continued as he lowered his head so that Nate could feel his warm breath in his ear. Nate looked over at Oswin but was surprised to see a spark of something in the man's eyes before said man turned away. "It's no worse than what you were dreaming about me."

Nate's face turned completely red as he heard this, while Hector began to laugh loudly in his ear. With no other way to get out of Hector's grip, Nate did the only other thing he could, by driving his elbow down into Hector's gut.

"ARGH!" Hector yelled as he doubled over in more surprise than he did pain.

Nate spun and stepped away from the kneeling Hector who was already beginning to brig himself to his feet. Behind Hector, Oswin had begun to chuckle to himself which caused a slight pout from Hector.

"H-How do you even know about that?" Nate demanded before Hector could say anything.

Oswin was the one to answer by holding up his phone and passing it to Nate who took it and looked down at the screen. Nate glared at the screen as he read the message it held.

"Farina…" Nate said the word as if her name was a curse.

Nate recognised Farina from his Ancient History class and knew her as the younger sister of the Senior Fiora and the older sister of Sophomore Florina, Farina was by far the least virtuous.

"Hehe," Hector laughed. "Could you imagine my surprise when we got that text. I always thought you had a thing for me…"

"Oh please. Could you be any more conceited?" Nate questioned, but was surprised as the bluenette stared blankly at him.

"Uh… no…" Hector replied, his tone very unsure of his answer.

_He doesn't know what conceited means, _Nate realised with an outward sigh.

_I hope he doesn't realise I have no idea what conceited means,_ Hector thought to himself with a weak smile as he nonchalantly began to lift his shirt.

Nate took a step back from Hector as the latter male pouted and pointed to his stomach. Nate couldn't help but stare at Hector's extremely nice body until he realised that Hector was pointing at a specific area on his stomach, namely an elbow shaped bruise that was beginning to form.

"Tch, look at what you did…" Hector pretended to whine. "I'd say you owe me one now."

"Like hell."

Hector just continued to smile at Nate until it was interrupted by the ringing of the bell sounding out throughout the school. In the distance a hundred voices began to rise up as the echoing of doors slamming open as countless amounts of students exited their classrooms for lunch.

"Crap. I'm going to be late for lunch…" Nate stated, ignoring Hector and looking off towards the direction of the Dining Hall.

Nate began to turn away from the two footballers before his shoulder was caught by a strong arm. He turned around, expecting Hector, but was slightly surprised as he discovered the person gripping his shoulder was actually Oswin.

"Don't you need to go to the locker room?" Oswin asked politely.

Nate paused in thought as he quickly glanced down at his feet, but looked back up before Oswin could follow his eyes and notice the lack of shoes.

"No… No… I can do that later I guess…" Nate assured as he began to back away from the two.

The two men watched confused as Nate continued to step back from them until he eventually turned and began to jog back the way he came.

"So now he jogs…" Oswin mumbled before turning towards the locker rooms again.

Hector stopped and stared for a moment longer before loudly asking: "Where are his shoes?"

* * *

**My Note: **_I hoped you liked this updated chapter and I'm sure that if you don't you will review or re-review it._

**(Unless I come up with something better) **

At Lycia Academy the school days run like so:

Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday

8:00 to 9:00 Arrive at Lycia Academy Main Educational Building

9:00 to 10:00 First Class

10:05 to 11:05 Second Class

11:05 to 11:35 Break

11:40 to 12:40 Third Class

12:45 to 1:45 Fourth Class

1:45 to 2:45 Break

2:50 to 3:50 Fifth Class

3:55 to 4:55 Sixth Class

5:00 to 8:30 End of Day, student are free to get dinner anytime, go anywhere on campus and go to bed anytime between these points.

Wednesday has two morning periods of class and then the rest of the day free.

On a Monday and a Friday the third periods are both switched with Club meetings and activities. These can also be scheduled for students during the free time.


	4. Old Friends and Familiar Faces

**Chapter Three: Old Friends and Familiar Faces**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise.

**My Note:** Here is this redone and updated chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I think it's got the most change.

* * *

Lycia Academy's Headmaster sat in his office, pen scratching ink onto the forms on his desk. He was working silently in the dim office, though the curtains were open wide, and clouds had begun to cover the sun leaving shadows across the numerous objects of knowledge that cluttered his room.

"Headmaster Athos, your guests have arrived," a soft female voice informed through the intercom.

"Thank you, Louise," Athos replied as he held down the intercom button, "Please, show them in."

"My pleasure, Headmaster," Louise finished as the intercom was switched off.

There was a pause before Headmaster Athos' office doors swung open, pushed by a petite and beautiful blonde woman, Louise, his secretary and the Academy's Female Guidance Counsellor and Archery Coach. She was followed in by four people, two males and two females. Each of the guests stood out in their own way.

The man at the front of the four followed Louise closely; he wore an expensive and well-tailored black pinstripe suit. His hair was deep blue; short and slicked back from his face. The man's right eye was covered with a band that tucked above his left ear and under his right.

The second male was taller, larger and more muscular than the first man. He stood to the left but caught just as much attention, towering as he was over everyone else in the room. He had short, messy brown-grey hair as well as a close-cut beard. A large scar cut across his left eye and he wore a fine dark grey suit that looked expensive, but not nearly so much as the first man's suit.

Next to the taller man stood a woman who seemed to have a slightly devious look about her. Long ebony hair fell down her back and her eyes shone with a hazel hue. Her lips were deep red with lipstick and her skin was as pale as snow. She seemed to be some sort of mix between sexy and sinister. She wore a black dress that fitted closely to her slender form but still managed to seem sensible and practical in some way.

The last guest in the room was a small, young girl who seemed to be somewhere around fifteen or sixteen, like she was in the Freshman year. She had long and pale green hair along with eerily beautiful red eyes. The girl wore the Lycia Academy uniform consisting of a long sleeved white shirt and a long black skirt; she didn't look like she was comfortable in the uniform, as if she hadn't been wearing it for very long.

As the four guests approached the desk, Headmaster Athos noticed that the leading man and the woman were both smiling darkly while the tall man looked quite bored and the girl stood at the back, holding her arm. Headmaster Athos nodded his thanks to Louise who smiled in return, curtsied and left the room, closing the large wooden doors behind her and leaving the five people in the room to themselves.

Headmaster Athos rose from his desk, walked around it until he stood before the well-tailored man. Extending his hand, Headmaster Athos met the man in an enthusiastic handshake.

"Ah Nergal, is it time for the merger already? I hadn't expected you all so soon," Athos greeted with a certain tone of nostalgia in his usual commanding voice.

"Not at this moment old friend, though things have begun to run ahead of schedule. Today I have only brought a small party of staff and students," Nergal replied in his own raspy voice.

Athos looked over at the two adults at Nergal's side, "And are these two members of your said staff?"

"Of course, Athos," Nergal smiled with a small smile. "This man is my advisor for the male students, Mr Brendan Reed. And with him here is his lovely wife, who is also the advisor for the female students, Mrs Sonia Reed."

"It's a pleasure," Athos assured the pair.

"The pleasure's all mine," Brendan replied as he shook Athos's hand with his own, not sparing on the crushing grip.

"As it is mine," Sonia finished, with a slightly unnatural tone of respect.

Headmaster Athos fixed his glasses as he looked towards the back of the room where the young girl had taken to silently spinning his model globe.

"And this fine young woman must be your daughter Ninian," Athos started as he turned to the young girl. "But my dear, where is your younger brother Nils?"

Ninian simply blinked as she looked up at Headmaster Athos, total apathy in her eyes as she stared at the man. It was a good moment before Headmaster Athos disrupted the unnatural stare as he turned to Nergal, a confused look in his eyes.

"Answer the Headmaster, Ninian," Nergal smiled.

"He's wandering your Academy," Ninian replied, her voice soft but lacking any particular care for Headmaster Athos' question.

"The boy can be quite restless and tends to wander around," Sonia smiled sweetly.

"It can be a real bother whenever we need his help…" Brendan finished before he earned a glare from both Sonia and Nergal.

"…I merely hope that he doesn't disturb any of my classes or students-"

"You shouldn't worry about my brother," Ninian interrupted, her monotone voice changing with a slight tone of happiness. "He's much too shy to just go up and talk to strangers."

"I see…" Headmaster Athos trailed off before regaining his composure and returning his focus on Nergal. "Now then, how many do you have here today?"

"Students or Staff?" Nergal asked back.

"Both."

"Well then… for the staff today I have brought myself, Sonia, Brendan and our Law teacher, Murdock. As for students… Brendan? Sonia?" Nergal replied as he glanced at his two student advisors.

"Right," Sonia answered as she pulled out a small slip of paper from her handbag. "The female students we have brought are Ursula, Limstella and Ninian…"

"Sonia, I think you are forgetting something …" Brendan sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh am I? Must have slipped my mind…" Sonia replied sweetly with a smile that seemed a little bit fake. "Then that's five students for the female group: Ursula, Limstella, Ninian… and Nino."

"Right…" Headmaster Athos nodded, unsure as to what he just viewed between the married couple. "What about you Mr Reed?"

"The male students we have brought are…" Brendan announced as he pulled a folder from his side. "… Nils, Jaffar, Lloyd and Linus."

"I see," Headmaster Athos replied as he took in the information. "And where are these students now?"

"Waiting at your Academy's front entrance, as they were told," Nergal informed as he nodded in his own confirmation.

"They are sweet little things," Sonia smiled.

"They do as they are told," Brendan nodded solemnly.

"Hmmm," Headmaster Athos pondered before he turned to look at the clock to the left of the room. "It will be lunchtime soon; I'll have Louise bring them to the Dining Hall."

"I guess they should start assimilating to the school… since we are merging our Academies together," Nergal agreed.

"Hmmm, yes. Very well then," Headmaster Athos acknowledged as he spoke to himself. "Well if that is all…"

Hearing no objection, Headmaster Athos retreated back around the desk and pressed the button for the intercom.

"Miss Louise, if you could be so kind, there are some students and a Professor from Bern Academy waiting at our front entrance, could you please show them to our facility's Dining Hall? Also please escort Professor Sonia, Professor Brendan and Ninian with you."

"Of course, sir," Louise buzzed back quickly.

Louise entered through the doors quickly and exited the three Bern members just as fast, leaving Headmaster Athos with the one remaining guest.

* * *

A group of seven lazed around the front gates of Lycia Academy, each leaning or sitting on something. The small group waited with slight impatience, occasionally glancing up the Academy's long driveway for some sign of someone to come and collect them. It had been quite some time since their Headmaster Nergal had left with the two Advisors Sonia and Brendan for the main Academy building. Their Headmaster had only taken two of the students with them, Nergal's own twin son and daughter, Nils and Ninian, which left Professor Murdock babysitting the over six students, making sure that they kept themselves out of trouble. This seemed it was going to be a difficult task as the group started to appear restless.

"Man, what is taking those guys so long…?" a burly blonde groaned as he laid on the grass in front of the Academy gates. "How much longer we gotta wait? This is becoming such a bore…"

"Stop with your complaining," a purple haired girl replied angrily. "You are such a bother."

"What was that?" the blonde boy growled at the girl, opening an eye to look at the girl leaning against the front stone walls of the Academy.

"You heard me. I said you-are-such-a-bother."

"You wanna go?" the blonde boy asked with a beastly smile as he rose to his feet.

"Ha! Like you can take me," the purple haired girl smiled confidently.

"Let's find out. Let's go!" the blonde roared, looking ready to tear into the girl.

"Make your move then."

"Hmph. You're the girl, you go first," the blonde reasoned.

"I don't need your sexist charity!" the purple haired girl almost snarled.

"Linus! Ursula! Stop it," an annoyed voice shouted from the bus.

The burly blonde boy, Linus and the purple haired girl, Ursula, both turned to see their Professor Murdock sitting grumpily on the stairs that led up into the bus. The dirty blonde haired man rustled his own hair wearily as he rose up and walked to the two students.

"You two need to grow up. You're only bothering everyone," Murdock sighed as he gestured around the area.

True enough, just about everyone else in the group had begun to show their signs of annoyance at the fighting pair. The red headed student, Jaffar, was glaring extra hard at the two students as he leant against a street sign with his arms crossed firmly on his chest which wore the Lycia Academy uniform. As Linus and Ursula looked over at him however, they were met with the glaring student turning his back to them.

To their right stood Limstella at the end of the bus, she was formerly scratching her nails absent minded against the back light but had stopped to look up at the pair with her piercing blank stare. The combination of her dark ebony hair, golden blank eyes and pale skin ran chills down both Ursula and Linus's spines as her empty gaze filled them with a sense of dread.

The pair then glanced at the bus itself to see the green haired Freshman, Nino, pouting down at them. She was the type of girl who was happy most of the time but could get upset easily, especially when it came to her friends fighting. Unfortunately for Nino, fighting between Ursula and Linus was as common as clouds.

The last place they glanced at was down to where Linus had been previously lying down. At the spots left lay Linus's brother, Lloyd, a senior like Linus. He looked up at the two, shielding his eyes with his arm.

"Cut it out Linus," Lloyd slurred as he woke up from his nap. "You're real loud…"

Linus was taken aback by this remark as he stared down at his brother with slightly hurt eyes that hardened soon enough.

"That bitch is making as much noise as I am," Linus countered as he pointed Ursula.

"What did you just call me you ogre!?" Ursula screeched which caused everyone to cringe.

"You heard me," Linus growled in reply.

"Why don't you say it to my face?" Ursula demanded, looking ready to fight the large male student.

"Yeah, ok-" Linus started before he was cut off by Lloyd's cough from below.

"Linus, cut it out," Lloyd groaned as he rose to his feet. "You're annoying."

"Lloyd…" Linus started in a hurt tone, "You're supposed to be taking my side."

"He wouldn't take your side, you oaf," Ursula spat as she gripped onto Lloyd's arm. "He's my boyfriend after all."

"Again?" Nino piped up as she exited the bus, confused at the new claim. "I thought the two of you had broken up."

"Oh, we managed to patch things up…" Ursula replied to the green haired girl with painfully fake sweetness.

"Again…?" Nino continued, earning a smile from both Lloyd and Linus but a glare from Ursula.

"Yes… again," Ursula answered, having trouble maintaining her 'sweet' smile.

"You know something…?" Nino asked out loud. "When you smile like that, you kind of remind me of my mom."

"You don't say…" Ursula trailed off with a genuine smile, taking the compliment.

Linus and Lloyd glanced at each other with suspicious eyes, sensing something a bit 'off' about Nino's last statement. Both shook it off however and returned their attention to the two girls, Ursula having turned away from Nino and grabbing Lloyd's attention by grabbing his 'attention'.

"Umm, Ursula…?" Lloyd asked, as he jumped at the contact. "Not when there are people round, especially my little sis."

"Oh, she can't see from where she'd standing…" Ursula whispered into Lloyd's ear.

"I can," Linus yawned as he answered nonchalantly.

"Piss off, oaf," Usula hissed, pulling away from Lloyd.

"And we are back to this…" Lloyd sighed as Ursula marched towards Linus. "Linus…"

"Hey Lloyd, bro," Linus began to reply as he retreated from an annoyed Ursula advancing towards him, "I know it's lame for you cause I dated her first, but if I could take that time back I would… after all, we all make mistakes."

With those final words Ursula let out a sharp yell of irritation and raised her hand to slap the brawnier of the twins. Linus raised his own hand in defence, not wanting the punch to connect to his face. If he had blinked he would have missed it, a flash of red appearing between himself and Ursula, catching the attacking students hand before it could reach its target. Ursula saw both the flash of red and a blur of dark purple, shocked as her hand was stopped and the blur stopped behind Linus. In the next second Ursula found herself staring directly into the glaring eyes of Jaffar whilst Linus tasted dirt, Limstella having knocked him to the ground and holding his arm up behind his back. Professor Murdock, who had long ago returned to the stairs of the bus, rose up to reprimand all four of the students before he caught sight of something through the school gate.

"Shit," Murdock swore out of ear shot of the students as he spotted two very problematic things coming their way.

Murdock turned and met eyes with Limstella, who nodded in response, she of course already knowing of the situation. Murdock had to take a moment to smile to himself; why else would someone like Limstella get involved in Ursula and Linus's situation? To uphold Bern Academy's reputation, of course.

"The hell, Stella?" Linus growled from underneath Limstella's foot.

"They're coming…" Limstella answered ominously as she looked off to the distance.

"What?" Ursula barked at Jaffar who only stared on in silence, as usual not caring so much as to give an answer.

"The other Professors…" Limstella answered for Jaffar.

Jaffar released Ursula's hand and Limstella lifted her strength off of Linus. Lloyd stepped forward as Linus began to rise, the younger twin looked up, expecting to see Lloyd offering him a hand as always but instead saw his older brother kissing Ursula's 'hurt' hand. Grunting, Linus rose to his feet waving off the help that Nino was about to offer, at least something's stayed the same.

"Straighten up you lot, or those three will have my head," ordered Murdock to the six students.

With no time wasted, the six students had lined themselves up alongside the bus, waiting for the three figures to pass through the front gate, which still remained closed. Linus brushed himself off, Lloyd and Ursula separated (if ever so slightly), Nino maintained her cheery disposition and found herself standing next to Jaffar acting as a stark contrast and finally there was Murdock and Limstella who stood in front of the group, watching as the wrought iron gates opened wide and Professor Sonia and Professor Brendan walked through along with an unknown blonde woman.

"Professor Brendan. Professor Sonia," Murdock greeted before bowing towards the blonde woman. "I am Professor Murdock, I teach Law."

"I'm Louise," the blonde woman answered politely, "I'm the Headmaster's secretary, Coach for the Archery Club, Hospitality Teacher as well as the Advisor for the female students."

The two Professor Reed's exchanged an impressed glance, they had no idea the woman had so much on her plate. Professor stared in shock as he took in the woman's resume whilst the students behind him could only blink.

"A-Ah yes," a slightly phased Murdock continued. "How was your meeting with their Headmaster Athos… And where has Headmaster Nergal gone off to? And Ninian?"

"The meeting was fine," Professor Brendan replied quickly. "Everything is just about sorted."

"And our beloved Headmaster and his daughter went off to find her the mess hall… which by the way…" Professor Sonia trailed off as she looked over at Louise who met her look with a smile. "You shall all be having lunch there," Louise all but declared. "So… if you could all grab your things and follow me."

Louise gestured for the Bern staff and students to follow her, Professor Murdock and Limstella approached Louise first leaving Professor Brendan and Professor Sonia to sigh and smirk at the remaining students respectively.

"Linus… you've got dirt on your face," Professor Brendan sighed as he looked at the twin, turning to the other. "Lloyd… your fly is undone and your shirt is ruffled. Mind telling me what was going on?"

"Nothing happened…" Lloyd scowled as he almost glared at Ursula.

"It's true, I didn't see anything," Nino cut in, energetically at that.

Ursula turned to meet Lloyd's almost glare, mouthing the words 'told you' with a suggestive grin.

"Ursula, why is your hand red?" Professor Sonia asked playfully. Sonia looked almost eager to see the young student squirm.

"I hurt it, Professor," Ursula answered nervously.

"Oh?" Professor Sonia hummed as she glanced over at Lloyd who was just now zipping up his fly. "How did that happen?"

"I fell over," Ursula lied, she didn't want the Professor's to know she was fighting but she didn't want to go with Sonia's alternative.

"I see," Professor Sonia sighed, not buying it one bit. "Now, you students know that we have to be on our best behaviour so that this merge works out right? So that means you guys need to shape up so that our reputation is maintained."

"Too late for her then," Linus whispered as he leaned over to Lloyd, earning a chuckle between the two brothers.

"Pardon?" Sonia asked the twins, stopping them short of their joke and drawing their attention.

"Nothing… Ma'am," Lloyd answered swiftly, his smile instantly dropping.

"Yeah, nothing Ma'am," Linus repeated, his smile not even remotely disappearing.

Professor Sonia looked at the two brothers sceptically before turning away from the small mass of students, "Let's go."

The group walked through the entrance of the Academy, none of the students (except Nino) taking in the beauty of the scenery. There stood Cherry blossom Trees beginning to bud on both sides of the path while a small pond on the side with some sort of fish in it sat at the left.

"Ain't this the definition of fancy," Linus stated under his breath, earning a cough of laughter from Lloyd. Soon enough something else caught his attention. "Hey Lloyd, you think that blonde chick and I could…"

"No," Lloyd answered immediately, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Why not?"

"She's a bit old for you."

"But she's so freaking hot."

"Out of your league."

"She's a total MI-"

"Don't even say it," Ursula hissed from past Lloyd.

"Hehe," Linus chuckled. "…MILF."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Sl-"

"Stop it you two," Lloyd groaned, once again annoyed by the pairs antics.

At Lloyd's request, the pair simmered down. In their new silence, they were instantly drawn to a gasp from Nino who stood further along the path. Curiosity got the better of the trio and they quickly stepped forward to catch up. As they reached Nino, the trio was met with quite a site. It was a building… no it was a masterpiece.

"It's a palace!" Nino squealed excitedly, eyes sparking bright with awe.

"It has stained glass windows," Professor Brendan grunted, unmistakably impressed.

"It's a church…" Lloyd stated, bewildered.

"It has spikes," Professor Sonia informed as she looked up at the top of the very high roof.

"It's a cathedral," Ursula almost gasped.

"It's so fancy," Professor Murdock stated as he stood there stunned.

"It's a-" Linus started, cut off by the blonde woman in front of them.

"This…" Louise interrupted with a smile. "-is the dining hall."

* * *

**My Note:** There we have it. A tad different from the original but I think it's better.


End file.
